


Never The Same

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Arguing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cheating, Coma, F/M, Georgia, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, In-Laws, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Sickness, Nurses, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery marries Shane nine months before Rick is shot and Rick's accident changes everything in his baby sister's marriage once he goes into a coma.</p><p>Who knew just how much Rick was the rock of everyone and can things ever truly be the same once they get shattered, especially if Rick never wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I used to have this up and then I orphaned it but I have been thinking about it again and have decided to go a different route with this. I have decided to go a non-zombie apocalypse route and see if I have any better luck or if I get blocked again.
> 
> I hope you guys like this though :).
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with The Walking Dead. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Rick wouldn't shoot Shane," Avery shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never The Same

**Nine Months Before Rick's accident- 3:04 PM**

Avery Grimes chewed her lip nervously as she sat in the church's back room. In a matter of minutes now she'd be walking down the aisle and pledging her life to the man she loved. She'd be marrying Shane Walsh, the guy she had known since she was a kid. The man who was practically already family thanks to his friendship with her older brother Rick.

Hearing the door open, Avery turned her head as she watched her sister-in-law Lori walk and Lori looked stunning in the dress Avery had chosen as her maid of honor dress.

"You look good," Avery voiced her thoughts out loud, hoping her nervousness didn't come through in her tone.

She hated to admit that she was nervous to be marrying Shane but she was so. She was still so young as her mother liked to remind her every day leading up to the wedding.

Telling her she was twenty-four and she had all the time in the world to wait.

Lori offered Avery a smile, "Thanks," she said before going over to Avery and sitting down on a couch. "You look good too or might I say stunning," she laughed softly before locking eyes with Avery. "Like every bride should on their wedding day."

Looking away from Lori, Avery felt her cheeks get warm as she blushed and she shook her head. "I think stunning is the wrong word for me," she muttered correcting Lori.

It wasn't that Avery didn't think she looked stunning but compared to other wome, she was just a plain average jane. Especially compared to Lori who would also be up at the altar with her.

Lori sighed as she stood up and reached over, turning Avery so that Avery could look at her, "You need to be more confident in your looks honey," she whispered her words soothing Avery more than Avery liked to admit right now. "I'm sure Shane will think you are drop dead gorgeous, hell he probably already thinks that anyway or he wouldn't have even proposed marriage."

"You saying he only married me for my looks?" Avery asked Lori, trying to sound offended though she wasn't. It wasn't any secret that Shane had an apetite for women, especially women who tended to be prettier than others, not that every woman wasn't pretty.

"To be honest, I'm surprised he even asked me to marry him. I mean I just figured I'd end up being another notch in his bed post eventually like every other woman he has dated."

Lori nodded, "I had reservations about you dating him at first too," she confessed which caused Avery to laugh. "I told Rick when he finally admitted that you two were dating, he better keep a gun at home so that I could kill Shane Walsh myself when Shane broke your heart."

Avery couldn't help but laugh again at Lori's words. She was really glad that Lori was the woman Rick had ended up marrying. She was the best thing that had happened to him. Well besides Carl of course.

Before Avery could say anything else, she heard the door open and she looked up seeing her best friend since pre school enter the room.

"Can I have some alone time with Jessica?" Avery asked Lori before raising an eyebrow.

Lori simply nodded her head before standing from the couch and exiting the room. After she had left, Avery watched as Jessica walked to where she had been standing.

"Your soon to be husband is about to go to the altar," Jessica whispered as she reached her hand over and adjusted Avery's veil some. "Which means Rick will be here to walk you down the aisle soon."

Listening to Jessica's words, the knot in Avery's stomach grew. "Am I doing the right thing Jessica?" she asked her friend. She knew if anyone could understand her now beginnings of cold feet it would be Jessica.

Jessica after all was like her sister, that's how they had stayed friends for so long.

"Do you not think marrying Shane is the right thing?" Jessica asked, her blue eyes locking with Avery's brown which sent a shiver down Avery's spine. "Because if so then I say don't do it."

Avery shook her head, "I'm not saying I don't think it's right," she started then paused. "Okay maybe I am but maybe my mom is right. I'm twenty-four and I'm in nursing school still. If I marry Shane I may have to give up on my dreams of becoming a nurse. I may have to quit nursing if I ever become pregnant with a baby. Shane has made it known he'd like me to be a stay at home mom if we ever have kids."

"And you don't want the stay ay home life," Jessica mused and Avery nodded.

It wasn't that she didn't like the thought of staying hom whenever she and Shane had kids but she couldn't see that being something that would make her happy in the end.

Avery looked away from Jessica, "I'm horrible aren't I, having doubts about marrying a man who changed his whole mindset on marriage just for me. Who stopped being a womanizer the day he got with me," she sighed as she sat down on the couch in the room.

Even if Jessica said she wasn't a horrible person she'd still think it.

Jessica shook her head no. "You aren't horrible Avie. You are just like every other woman who experiences wedding jiters. Hell I bet right now your soon to be husband is also having these same jitters."

"You think he is?" Avery asked as she turned to look up at Jessica.

"I know he is," Jessica laughed. "I mean he is probably realizing that he now has to give up being able to sleep with anymore women but you for the rest of his life."

Avery laughed as well at that, "It's not like he hasn't been with just me for a year now," she shrugged. "I'm sure forever won't be that bad. If he can handle just me for a year sexually, I'm sure he can also handle it being just me forever."

Jessica shook her head, "Avery Laurel Grimes, forever is a mighty long time you know," she said trying to sound serious though a smile was playing on her lips. "I am betting Shane is now realizing that and wishing he could run out that door right now, though he probably knows if he does that your brother will have a gun pointed at him faster than he can escape."

"Rick wouldn't shoot Shane," Avery shook her head, "Even if Shane hurt me. Rick and Shane are like brothers and you don't ever hurt your family. That was something our dad taught us and Rick fully believes that still to this day."

"Trust me Avie," Jessica said using the nickname she had given Avery. "If Rick knew Shane hurt his baby sister he would hurt the man in a heart beat."

Avery just went silent and stood up still unsure if she was making the right decision. "You better go," she told Jessica. "Rick will be here at any moment and you need to get with Lori so you both can walk down the aisle before me," she laughed.

Jessica smiled and stood up, "You are making the right decision Avery," she finally said which made Avery smile some. "I don't think I have seen you at your happiest except for when you are with Shane Walsh," she teased before leaving the room.

After she left, Avery stood from the couch and walked over to the mirror, looking over herself. Maybe Lori was right when she called her stunning. Maybe she was stunning today and just maybe she was making the right decision in marrying Shane.

"You look wonderful little sister," a voice spoke from behind Avery.

Avery turned, a grin playing on her lips as she walked over to Rick, "You think so?" she asked as she looked up at her older brother. Rick had always been her rock and she cherished his opinion on things.

Rick nodded, "I know so," he whispered before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "It's hard to believe mom and dad's little surprise grew into such a beautiful woman."

Avery shook her head when Rick called her their mom and dad's little surprise. He hadn't used that nickname in years though she knew it was a nickname she deserved. She had been a surprise, coming along when Rick was twelve. To say she hadn't been a planned baby was an understatement.

"What can I say?" Avery asked teasing him. "I'm the sibling who got the best of both of their looks," she shrugged as she looked down. "You're here to walk me down the aisle?" she asked though she knew he was. He was here to give his baby sister away to his best friend.

"I am," Rick confirmed as he looked down at Avery. "Though we could just both leave. I mean you don't have to marry Shane if you don't want too."

Hearing her brother's offer Avery looked up at him and raised an eyebrow almost contemplating his words. Did she want to leave this place with Rick or did she want him to walk her down the aisle so that she could become Mrs. Shane Walsh.?

"No," Avery shook her head no. "Walk me down the aisle big brother," she smiled before looping her arm into Rick's, letting him lead the way out of the room of the church. 

As they made it to the doors she took a deep breath right as she heard the music start. She really was going to become Shane's wife.

* * *

 

Laying in the bed at the hotel, Avery looked at her husband, "I love you," she whispered before kissing him on the lips softly.

"I love you too Mrs. Walsh," Shane muttered into the kiss as he held Avery closer to him. "You looked wonderful today," he told her after he pulled away from the kiss. "Better than any other woman in that church."

Blushing Avery looked at him, her hand resting on his bare chest, "You looked better than any other man in that building," she told him honestly. 

Now that they were married she was glad she had went through with it. That she hadn't backed out. She was now going to be his wife forever. What could go wrong with that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "It was more than a little mistake," she answered him before stepping on the porch and slamming the door behind her.

**Two Weeks Before Rick's Accident-4:05 A.M.**

Avery sat up in bed, groaning as she looked at the time on the clock. Four in the morning and Shane wasn't there. It would figure he wasn't there. Lately he had taken the night shift at work, while she did the day shift as an intern at Harrison Memorial Hospital. She had got the intern job just two months after marrying Shane and she was glad to have it as it did help some with their bills.

"I feel sick," she muttered to herself before getting out of bed and running to the bathroom. This had become her morning ritual now for the past two days, getting sick during the mornings but being fine the rest of the day. The only one she had told about this was Jessica and she was convinced that Avery was pregnant. Avery herself wasn't so sure, it wasn't like she and Shane were trying for a baby but then again they also weren't trying to be careful either.

Making it to the bathroom, she shut the door behind her and bent down, soon losing the contents of her stomach.

After she was done throwing up she flushed the toilet and sat back against the sink waiting for another bout of nausea to begin like it always did soon after she got sick the first time.

"If I am pregnant can't you give mommy a break?" Avery asked as she looked down at her stomach. She had no sooner got those words out then she felt sick again so she moved back to the toilet doing the same as before, though this time instead of leaning against the sink she stood up and opened the cabinet beneath the sink finding the shopping bag which contained a purchase she had made on her way home from work yesterday.

Opening the bag she took out the box which read Early Pregnancy Test. She couldn't believe she had really bought it but she wanted to prove to Jessica that she wasn't pregnant, that she had just came down with some bug.

Avery slowly took the test out of the box, reading the directions carefully before following them and then laying the stick on the sink counter. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bathtub she waited, feeling as if her whole life depended on this test and in a way maybe it did. If she was pregnant she was convinced that Shane would make her become the stay at home mom he always said he wanted his future wife to be.

When she figured she had waited long enough, Avery moved from where she sat and picked up the stick, her mouth dropping open when two pink lines stared back at her. "I'm pregnant," she whispered so soft that if anyone else where there in the bathroom with her they wouldn't hear her.

Laying the stick down she looked at her reflection in the mirror before looking down at her pajama shirt which hung loosely around her abdomen. Resting a hand on it she couldn't help but finally crack a tiny smile. Even if this baby meant that she would have to give up her dreams of being a nurse she was happy about the pregnancy.

"I'm having a baby," she muttered to herself, realizing that she would have to tell Shane though she wasn't even sure how to do that. It wasn't like they had much time to see each other anymore except for the brief few minutes before she went to work and he went to bed. 

Avery figured that conversation may have to wait a few days. She was sure he had mentioned something yesterday morning about doing day shift soon.

Leaving the pregnancy test where it was, she left the bathroom, heading to the kitchen to get some water before going back to bed. She would have to be at work in a few more hours and she wanted to get a bit more sleep before doing a long shift. The only bright spot in her morning was that Jessica would also be doing this shift with her.

* * *

 

"Avery," Shane's voice spoke, rousing Avery from sleep and she opened her eyes, coming face to face with her husband who was hovering over her.

Looking at him confused she sat up in bed, "What?" she asked her eyes drifting to the clock. She still had ten more minutes before she had to get up and ready for work.

Shane looked down and away from his wife after she had sat up in bed. "I...umm...found this in the bathroom," he blushed before holding out the pregnancy test that he had held behind his back. "Y..you're pregnant?" he struggled to ask her, his tone coming out shocked.

Avery nodded her head yes. "That's what the test says," she answered him before reaching for his hand and pulling him down on the bed. "You aren't happy?" she asked him not sure if his shocked tone was happiness or anger. She was really rooting for happiness.

"I didn't say I wasn't happy," Shane sighed, running a hand through his brown locks. "I'm just not sure if we can make it with a baby," he answered her as he turned to lock eyes with her. "I mean you know money's tight enough as it is and that's with both of us working. Do you really think we can support a baby right now?"

Shaking her head Avery squeezed his hand, "No," she started before taking a breath. "But I think we can find a way somehow," she answered honestly. "We're going to have too because either way we look at it there is a baby coming."

Shane fell silent at her words, looking away from her gaze. "I wasn't planning on a baby this soon."

"Neither was I but it happened," Avery spoke up before letting go of his hand and slipping out of bed. "I guess that is what we get for not trying to be more careful," she spat out feeling a little hurt that he didn't seem as happy as she felt. She almost felt like she was the only one who wanted this baby right now.

Going to the dresser she picked up her scrubs that she had laid out last night before heading into the bathroom to change. Closing the door behind her she locked it and quickly undressed, throwing her dirty pajamas into the hamper. Tomorrow was the day she usually did laundry with Lori.

As she put her clothes in the hamper she raised an eyebrow as she noticed Shane's work shirt hanging from the towel rack and she picked it up wanting to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Though the moment she held the shirt in her hands, seeing the bright red lipstick smudge on the collar she knew her eyes hadn't been playing tricks on her.

"Bastard," she gritted through her teeth before changing into her scrubs quickly and throwing her hair into a half-assed ponytail. 

Once she felt like she looked presentable she grabbed Shane's shirt and left the bathroom. Not seeing Shane in the bedroom where she left him she knew he had to be in the kitchen. He liked to eat breakfast before going to bed.

Walking down the hall to the kitchen, Avery stopped when she saw Shane at the stove and she could smell the faint scent of bacon frying. "Maybe the real reason you don't want this baby is because of your lady friend," she started watching as Shane turned from the stove to look at her, his face showing an emotion she couldn't read when his eyes landed on the shirt she held in her hands.

"Ave," Shane started but stopped, shaking his head before continuing. "It only happened once. Last night after I helped Cheryl Bryant put her son of a bitch husband in jail for the night. She was lonely and coming onto me. I know I should have said no but I didn't."

Avery just stood there and listened to him. His words were so well rehearsed like he had thought of them for a while now. Like he knew he would get caught. "Cheryl?" she asked referring to the woman who was a local bartender and married to an abusive asshole. It was no secret that Cheryl had wanted Shane way before Avery had married him. "You slept with Cheryl?" she asked her voice growing as she threw the shirt at him before walking past him and towards the front door.

"I thought you had changed Shane," Avery muttered before reaching for her keys. "I guess you haven't," she spat out before opening the door.

"I have changed," Shane shouted from behind Avery. "It was one little mistake."

Avery glared though her back was to Shane. "It was more than a little mistake," she answered him before stepping on the porch and slamming the door behind her. Making her way to her car, she got in and sped off to the hospital, not wanting to be anywhere near her husband right now. She had really though he could stay true to their vows but she guessed she was wrong. Shane Walsh could never stay true to anything.

* * *

 

Arriving at work, Avery parked her car and headed inside going to the hospital locker room. Seeing Jessica in there already she plastered on a smile and walked to her locker.

"Why the fake smile?" Jessica asked as soon as Avery had made it to the locker. The question caused Avery to chew on her lip as she opened her locker and threw her car keys in it. She should have known she couldn't fool Jessica with a fake smile.

"Just a rough day," she shrugged as she shut the locker door.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, looking her over. "Morning sickness again?" she asked still going on her hunch that Avery was pregnant.

"I got sick this morning but no, that's not my problem right now," Avery rolled her eyes as she walked towards the doors to leave the locker room. "My problem is that my husband had sex with Cheryl last night," she admitted to Jessica before leaving her friend behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You did what?!" Lori asked her voice rising slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I updated. I'm so terribly sorry. I don't really have an excuse other than I got busy with other writing projects but finally here is a new chapter and I hope people are reading still.

** **

**Two Weeks Before Rick's accident**

Shane groaned as he watched Avery leave their house angry. He knew he had messed up. Hell he knew when he married her so many months back that he would eventually mess up.

He had even told Rick he would, though, Rick had tried to assuage his worries.

But today, he had proved himself right. He had given into Cheryl's advances and messed up his own marriage.

Finishing making his breakfast, he put it on a plate before going to the cordless phone. Dialing the number to Avery's cell phone but of course it went to voicemail. She was ignoring him and he didn't blame her.

He would ignore himself now too if he could.

Shaking his head, Shane let out a sigh before this time dialing Rick and Lori's home phone. He knew he would need his friend's help with this.

He knew Avery well enough to know that she would probably end up running to her brother's house tonight instead of coming back home to him.

"Hello," Lori's voice spoke through the receiver of the phone after the third ring.

Shane couldn't help but smile when he heard her voice. He knew Rick would probably be in bed now.

"Is Rick awake?" he asked though he knew she would say no.

"No, you just missed him Shane," Lori confirmed and Shane was sure he could hear the smile that was on her face, coming through in her voice. "Is what you want important? If it is I can wake him up for you."

Shane shook his head though Lori couldn't see him. "Nah, you will do better than him anyway," he sighed knowing Lori as a woman may be able to help him better than Rick could right now. "I kind of messed shit up with Avery," he admitted.

He was glad Lori couldn't see him right now. He figured if she could she would be giving him a death glare.

Lori hesitated before answering Shane. "Messed thing up how?"

"I cheated on her with Cheryl," Shane confessed finally feeling a bit of guilt now that someone else knew of his affair now.

He felt almost dirty. Maybe he was dirty after all.

"You did what?!" Lori asked her voice rising slightly.

Shane chewed on his lip as his cheeks reddened. "You heard what I said Lori," he muttered feeling like if he repeated his words he'd look stupid.

He knew Lori had heard him plain and clear. She was just being cautious or she was in shock but he didn't understand why this should shock her.

Everyone knew he had a time keeping it in his pants. Even he could admit that.

"I did hear what you said," Lori finally spoke again. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't crazy. Though I reckon the only crazy one here is you. How could you do that?"

"Because I wasn't thinking," Shane answered Lori's question. "Cheryl just kept coming onto me and I guess I was too weak to say no," he shrugged.

"I'd say," Lori chuckled her tone of voice staying sarcastin. "But what can I do to help you?" she asked sounding unsure.

Almost like Lori wasn't sure how she could help him.

Shane chewed on his lip for a second before speaking up. "Avery will probably go to your house once she gets off work," he told her honestly. "She know what I did and I don't expect her to be coming home to me. I guess I want you to talk her into coming home so we can try to talk through things and shit."

"I'll try Shane," Lori told him sounding almost like she didn't want to try at all. "But I can't make any guarantees that she will listen to me. Nor can I say I really want her too," she confessed before hanging up on Shane.

Rolling his eyes Shane hung up as well. Going to where he had put the plate with his breakfast he picked it up and walked to the table where he began to eat.

The food was cold but he didn't care that much now. It seemed the only thing he cared about was making things right with his wife.

* * *

Avery clocked out of work and headed into the locker rooms. When she reached her locker she got her keys out and closed the door just in time to see Jessica staring at her which made her jump. "When the hell did you get in here?" she asked having not even heard or seen her friend when she came in here.

A smile crossed Jessica's face and it sent shivers down Avery's spine. "I was hiding, waiting on you," Jessica laughed as she shrugged, opening her own locker. "I was thinking after you told me about Shane cheating that I knew the perfect cure for your pissed off blues," she joked while changing out of her scrubs and into her regular clothes. "Though my plans would require you to change out of those scrubs."

"What exactly are your plans?" Avery asked cautiously, afraid of what her friend would say to her. "I never change clothes here at work," she confessed. "All my plain clothes are at home."

Jessica shrugged, "We can go by my place then and you can borrow some of my clothes," she smiled clearly seeming undeterred in whatever her plans where. "And my plans are to take you out to that new bar in town. Not the one where Cheryl works at though because I don't want you in jail for murdering her."

Avery smirked as she heard Jessica's plans. "I can't drink," she whispered knowing she probably needed to tell Jessica she was pregnant.

"Why can't you drink?" Jessica asked her eyebrows shooting up.

"Because I am pregnant," Avery confirmed as she smiled some. "I found that out right before finding out my husband was a cheating douche," she laughed though there was a bitter edge to it. "Funny how life works."

Jessica frowned but shut her locker door after she finished changing. "We can still go to the bar. You don't have to drink, I can drink for you. You can look at all the hot men and maybe hook up with one. Give Shane a taste of his own medicine for once."

Avery crinkled her nose before shaking her head no. "I can't do that," she told Jessica, knowing that cheating herself wouldn't help to solve anything that was wrong in her marriage now. "I think I am just going to go to Rick and Lori's for the night," she smiled trying to show that she was thankful for Jessica at least trying.

Without saying anything else, Avery exited the locker rooms, heading outside to where her car was.

Getting in her car she drove off to her brother's house.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this beforehand," Rick spat out as he looked at Lori after Avery finished telling him what had happened between her and Shane this morning. Lori had decided to chime in after Avery finished her story that Shane had called wanting them to convince Avery to come home for the night.

"I didn't see the use," Lori defended as she looked away from Rick. "I wasn't really going to try to send Avery back to Shane tonight. I was going to let her stay here until she calmed down."

Rick shook his head, "I mean you could have told me so I could kill Shane."

Avery who had looked down at her hands, whipped her head up when Rick mentioned killing Shane. "You wouldn't do that Rick," she reasoned as she chewed on her lip hoping that she was right. "Shane is like a brother to you and you never hurt family no matter what."

"But you're his wife," Rick answered as he turned away from Lori to look at his sister. "You are his family and he hurt you," he sighed before standing up from the couch. "He was so afraid of doing just this on your wedding day," he confessed.

Avery laughed hearing Rick's words. "I was afraid of the same thing on my wedding day. I mean about him," she shrugged as she watched Rick stand up. "I eventually just convinced myself that he changed but I guess I was wrong," she frowned feeling like her world was crumbling.

"You weren't wrong," Lori spoke up shocking both Rick and Avery. "Shane has changed but that Cheryl woman just didn't know when to leave it alone," she finished clearly defending Shane.

Avery went silent at Lori's words. She was surprised Lori was defending Shane but she guessed it was fitting since Shane wasn't here to do it himself.

"Maybe I am being unfair to just be angry at him," she admitted feeling her cheeks get hot. She was blushing. "But I had just found out I was pregnant and this was the last thing I needed," she whispered finally telling her brother and sister-in-law that she was pregnant.

At that news she just looked at them seeing them both go silent before giving each other a look she couldn't read. She almost felt like they were silently agreeing on sending her back home so she could work things out with Shane.

"M..maybe you should go back home," Rick finally spoke up as he looked away from Lori and returned his gaze to Avery. "Figure things out for that baby you are carrying."

* * *

Feeling the bed move, Shane opened his eyes slowly and turned, seeing Avery slipping into bed beside him. "You came home?" he asked glad to see that Lori had talked some sense into her.

"Yeah, I did," Avery whispered before turning away from her husband. "We can talk about things tomorrow okay. Right now I just want to sleep."

Shane nodded a smile forming on his lips as he slipped an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry," he whispered before kissing her shoulder. He wanted her to know that before she went to sleep. That he was sorry he messed things up between them.

Shivering when Shane kissed her arm, Avery closed her eyes wishing that a part of her wasn't weary in trusting him. She wished she could trust him fully but that had been shattered.


End file.
